


Taillights

by liveordie



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveordie/pseuds/liveordie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn teaches his son an important lesson. Another birthday present for my mom (whom I love very much).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taillights

_Thump. Thump, thump, thump. THUMP._

Gus comes to stand next to Shawn, who is looking at the trunk of his car with something akin to pride in his eyes.

Brow creased with confusion, Gus asks, "Why is your trunk making noises?"

"Gus, why are you asking me silly questions? I'm making sure my son is prepared for whatever life has to throw at him. There's no need to look so concerned." Indeed, Gus looked very concerned.

"Did you put your son in your trunk?!"

The sound of breaking plastic interrupted them. A small hand reached out of the hole where a taillight used to be.

Shawn smiled proudly. "Good job, kid," he said as he gave the hand a dollar.

Gus narrowed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "I'm telling Juliet."


End file.
